Love's a Pain in the Ass!
by FoxyDarkMagicanGirl226
Summary: the yu yu gang have some new issues to handle, how to get a moody pain in the ass fire demon to adimit he loves everyones favorite fox! I think this will be fun, don't you?


Come To Me

"What the word love means to you, I wonder if it means anything to you. So do you think it means, that you are suppose to whisper in my ear and tell me what I want to hear? Or does it mean to take my heart and break it in to two? I'm so afraid to make the first move, but when I'm around you I can't help think that one day you will be mine. I think if I even touch you that I may break into tears and confess all of my feelings, but I know if I do, I may just end up breaking my own heart. Every time I see that spiky little head I want to take you into my arms and give you everything that belongs to me. You can have my heart, soul, body, spirit, and anything else you want. But I guess I'm just a helpless fool in love, anyway I'm here at the party I just hope you can come so I can tell you how much I love you.

My Hiei, from your love Kurama.

Kurama stopped his writing as he got to Yusuke's house, he stowed his journal away and made his way to the door. "Hello, fox- boy! You came to the party, I thought that you wouldn't." Said Yusuke, Kurama gave him a surprised look. "Why do you say that? I would come no matter what, since it was important to you." Yusuke let the redhead in; he sighed and thought to him self. "You can't hide the love you have for the shrimp. I can only imagine how it must hurt to keep all that love bottled up inside you, and then one day it will come down but I hope it comes out in a shower of kisses to the fire demon." Yusuke heard his name being called by his boyfriend Koenma; he put it out of his mind and went to him. "So, how is our fox- boy?" Asked Koenma in a low whisper, as they were working in the kitchen. "He was writing something in that journal that he keeps. I just hope that our prince can get his fire back." They served the food and they all sat down to eat. After that the guest started to leave, the whole night thru, Kurama, didn't get to see his fire. He walked home and tried really hard not to cry, so his little sister wouldn't worry about him. When he got home she was awake, he tried to walk straight to his room without going to her in tears. "So how was the party, Kurama- kun?" Ryoko asked him, he stopped but didn't answer her. She walked up to him; she turned him around and saw the tears that silently ran down his cheeks. "Oh Kurama, my brother come tell me what happened." Ryoko lead him to the couch, she held him as he cried and told her how much he loved his fire demon named Hiei. He cried himself to sleep; Ryoko gently brushed his hair with her fingers and humming a lullaby. In the morning, he smelled the sweet fragrance of miso, eggs, and white snow. He got up and saw his sister was the one who was fixing breakfast; he walked up behind her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Ryoko- kun I really think I needed that." She turned around and smiled at him; she took his hand and smiled. "It is my pleasure to be serving the prince of our fox clan his breakfast." They laughed about it and sat down and ate. After awhile Kurama went out with his sister and they walked around, as they drank some sodas Ryoko asked him a question that had been bothering her for awhile. "What is it you see in him, Onii-chan?" Kurama turned around and smiled to himself. "The things I see in that little fire demon are things you won't understand until you have fallen in love yourself." She sighed and kissed him on the cheek. Ryoko had a date with her girlfriends that night, so Kurama sat alone in the house and cried about Hiei. It started to rain and all Kurama could do was cry and cry, although he didn't know it yet a certain fire demon by the name of Hiei was sitting there on the window sill. _Why is the fox crying? I wonder if it was something I said." _Hiei decided to make himself known to the fox by saying his name. "Kurama, why are you crying? Who made you cry?" Kurama looked up to see his small fire demon standing there in front of the couch; he quickly brushed the tears from his eyes and gave a little smile. "Oh, it's nothing really; I just had a bad dream that's all." Hiei didn't believe what his fox was saying. _Wait….I did not just call Kurama my fox…..did I? _"Hn….baka Kitsune, you should learn not to lie." And with that the small fire demon leaned down and gently kiss the fox's forehead, Kurama sat there stunned and wanted to pull the fire demon in for a kiss on the lips but thought against. "Why, Hiei?" _That's a good question Kurama, why do I feel this way when I'm around you? What is this new feeling I'm having towards you? What is this new power you have over me, fox, what have you done to me? _Kurama took Hiei's silence as a bad thing and sighed; he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, when he got there he looked at his face and sighed yet again. Sighing seemed to be a thing he had been doing as of late, gods maybe this is why Yokos wanted to stay out of love, it was a serious pain in the ass. _Hiei, I hope you know what kind of pain you're putting me threw. Gods I wish I could hold you and kiss you the way I want to, if only you knew Hiei…..if only._

FoxxyDarkMagicanGirl226 I think that's a good stopping place for now.

Hiei You made my fox cry…..Kurama, is it okay if I kill her?

Kurama No Hiei, if you kill the nice author then we have to get the mean author to finish the story.

Destiny'sVampireGirl306 Hey!! Don't snub me!! I frikin' gave her the idea for the story!!

(The three of them argue in the background.)

The Kitten, Pongo Please Read and Review!!


End file.
